Liquid crystal display apparatuses have merits such as high definition, thinness, lightness in weight, and low power consumption. Recently, market scale of liquid crystal display apparatuses has been rapidly expanding. A liquid crystal display apparatus carries out AC driving in which a polarity of a signal potential is periodically (e.g., frame by frame) reversed. The AC driving causes a flicker. In view of this, a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus adopts (i) V-line inversion driving in which any two pixels adjacent in the line direction (i.e., in a direction in which scanning signal lines are provided) have respective signal potentials whose polarities are reverse to each other or (ii) dot inversion driving (1h/1v inversion driving) in which (a) any two pixels adjacent in a line direction have respective signal potentials whose polarities are reverse to each other and (b) any two pixels adjacent in a column direction (i.e., in a direction in which data signal lines are provided) have respective signal potentials whose polarities are reverse to each other.
In case of the V-line inversion driving, unfortunately, a flicker can be recognized by a viewer. On the other hand, the dot inversion driving has problems such as a decrease in pixel charging rate and/or an increase in power consumption, due to a high inversion frequency of a data signal line. In view of this, as is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 for example, block inversion driving (nh/1v inversion driving) is proposed in which a polarity of a signal potential is reversed for every plural pixels arrayed in the column direction whereas a polarity of a signal potential is reversed pixel by pixel for those arrayed in the line direction. According to the block inversion driving, a polarity of a signal potential to be supplied to a data signal line is reversed for every plural horizontal scanning periods. This allows an improvement in pixel charging rate, and also allows suppression of power consumption and an amount of heat, in contrast to the dot inversion driving.
As illustrated in FIG. 24, Patent Literature 1 further discloses an arrangement in which a horizontal period which comes immediately after a polarity reversal is carried out by the block inversion driving is set to a dummy scanning period during which only a pre-charge is carried out (i.e., a full charge is not carried out). According to the arrangement, data (n+2) is supplied immediately after a polarity reversal during two horizontal scanning periods, i.e., a dummy scanning period and one horizontal scanning period. This allows an increase in charging ratio of a pixel to which the data (n+2) is supplied.